Penetrante
by LadyTanimoto
Summary: Tonto, hubiese habladote, tonto otra vez por que en el recuerdo solo existe mi arrepentimiento y tú mirándome, implorando que te hablará, si, lo vi en tus ojos y no hice nada.


Disclaimer: Natsu no me pertenece.

Esta es una historia, mi historia de amor triste. muy muy triste. ¿Alguien quiere decirme algo? ¿Qué ya lo deje por el amor de dios? .

.Perdón si hay errores ortográficos o palabras mal escritas.

Dedicado a Martín, el tonto del que me enamore hace 3 años :'v

* * *

Nos conocimos en la preparatoria. Fuiste la primera persona que me encontré, te miré y me miraste y en ese momento no pensé que te odiaría tanto que ni hacer equipo contigo podría.

 ** _-Queremos que seas de nuestro equipo en bacteriología- me dijo Miu._**

 ** _Yo sorprendido no supe que contestar._**

 ** _-Si quieres no nos digas ahorita- reparó esa chica molesta._**

Eras tan perfeccionista. Los trabajos que hacíamos (el equipo) no eran de tu agrado y entonces hablabas con la Química para que nos diera oportunidad de entregarlo al día siguiente. A mi me tocaba la conclusión y yo te consultaba, me decías que estaba bien y yo entonces la dejaba tal y como estaba, al día siguiente eran de tus manos el trabajo que entregábamos. No arriesgabas tu calificación y eso me molestaba mucho.

Ya adentrados en el semestre te fui conociendo más y me comenzaste a caer bien, eras muy graciosa, por fin te dejaste ver así conmigo por que solo lo hacías con tus amigos.

Recuerdo esa vez que te enfadaste cuando los seis del equipo comenzaron a murmurar que tú hacías toda la practica y que a nosotros solo nos dejabas manejar el material, era la verdad sinceramente.

 ** _\- Háganlo ustedes- dijiste apartándote de la mesa, dejándonos el trabajo a nosotros que ni idea teníamos. Estabas molesta y disfrutabas vernos así, sin saber nada, pero mi orgullo ganó e hicimos las cosas, mal pero las hicimos._**

Al finalizar el tercer semestre solicite a una Química hacer mi servicio social con ella y ser su monitor en el laboratorio. Tú también lo fuiste de la Química Nora.

No sé que fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti, tal vez verte todos los días, escuchar tus zanjadas todos lo días o comenzar a hacer trabajos juntos y estar en más equipos o el que te sentaras a mi lado y ver tus hermosos ojos cada tarde.

Tal vez lo último por que al principio me molestaba que me vieras cuando yo volteaba hacía a ti, ¿qué pensabas?, nunca lo sabré. Después me incomodaba que me miraras fijamente, o tan idiota yo creyendo que me veías y tú mirando hacia el exterior. Me río cada que pienso en eso, por que si, tal vez mirabas a fuera y yo creyendo que me mirabas.

 ** _\- Íden te voy a decir algo, pero por favor no dejes de hablarme. Me gustas, solo eso quería decirte, no me dejes de hablar por favor.- Te envié eso el último día que nos vimos, un 13 de junio, al finalizar cuarto semestre._**

En quinto semestre te enamoraste, me sentí devastado, no podía hacer nada más que verte feliz.

Hablas del chico, y yo con manos temblorosas recortaba las figuras para nuestro collage de hepatitis B, esa vez lloré llegando a casa. Me senté frente a la gran ventana se mi lujosa casa y miré hacia la lluvia. Los truenos no me inmutaban, yo pensaba en ti, tu sonrisa y cuan feliz estabas en esos días. Mil lágrimas cayeron en mi playera.

¡No lo entendía! Te estaba yendo tan bien, tus calificaciones eran el 10 excelente, estabas por terminar tu servicio, tenías a la persona que te gustaba y yo tan miserable.

Un día deje de sentir algo por ti o eso quise creer. No me importo la verdad por que me sentí libre, me sentí bien sin esos sentimientos. Hasta un 12 de diciembre en el que tú y aquél chico se hicieron novios. Seguro que puse mi cara larga cuando me lo dijiste. Sonreí diciéndote "que bonito" y asentiste con la cabeza aceptando mis felicitaciones.

Ese día también lloré y maldecí a ese chico, por que mientras yo esperaba un mensaje tuyo el los recibía cada que podías contestarle.

Terminaste con él pasado un mes de entrar a sexto semestre. Ya lo sabía más sin embargo me sorprendió oírlo de tu boca.

 ** _-Íden y su novio- bromee, me miraste y rápidamente dijiste- No, ya no tengo novio-_**

En serio sentí tu mirada que me decía "estoy libre" y de nuevo caí, te comencé a querer otra vez. Pero esta vez era diferente, te quería más, mucho más.

A veces creí que me querías, me abrazabas así de la nada. Llegabas y solo sentía tus brazos y me sentía bien. Me arrepiento no haberte abrazado más fuerte.

Un noche te volví a enviar otro mensajes, esta vez muy largo, diciéndote que te quería y que me parecías una persona genial. Creí que te molestaba y me disculpe por ello.

Un día de la nada ya no me hablaste, y yo tampoco lo hice por que si no era yo el que te hablaba, sabía que tú no lo harías y dejé que mi orgullo ganara por que era siempre yo, siempre yo.

Antes de nuestra clausura planeé todo. Te diría de frente cuanto te quería, y te abrazaría tan fuerte como pudiese, para que no me olvidaras, no olvidaras ese último abrazo.

Y llegó el 12 de julio, te vi pero no te hablé y tú tampoco.

Todos tomándose fotos y yo quería una contigo pero mi orgullo me venció diciendo "no, que ella te hable". Pero sabía que iba hacer, más tarde al finalizar la ceremonia.

Tonto, hubiese habladote, tonto otra vez por que en el recuerdo solo existe mi arrepentimiento y tú mirándome, implorando que te hablará, si, lo vi en tus ojos y no hice nada.

 **¿Por qué crees que arrepentimiento?**

La ceremonia se termino y cuando quise felicitarme ya no estabas, te busque de entre tanta gente y no te encontré. Impaciente me fui a caminar por todos lados tratando de buscarte y no apareciste, entonces me fui y esa misma noche volví a chillar como un niño.

No te volvería a ver más por que tu te irías a otra ciudad y yo también.

Sabía que no volvería a verte más y lloré más amargo por eso.

Te lloré como un niño Íden.

Ya un año ha pasado y entre tanto tiempo les conté a mis amigos de ti.

Te envié mensajes y me los contestabas, por cortesía, luego me olvidabas de nuevo. Y nuevamente te enviaba otro mensaje, así sucesivamente, yo te hablaba y tú me contestabas comenzábamos una mini platica y tú ya no me contestabas.

Me cansé y deje de enviarlos, así tal vez te olvidaría.

Que sorpresa este mensaje que recibí. Yo tan concentrado estudiando y escuchando moonage daydream, pensando un rato en ti y al observar mi Tablet estaba la burbujita de tu chat con un mensaje.

 ** _-Oyeeee- Se me hizo rarísimo que me hablaras._**

 ** _-Euuu- conteste._**

 ** _-¿Cómo te va?, por cierto mi mochila se llama Nux- Respondiste el mensaje último mensaje que yo te había enviado. Me reí por tus ocurrencias._**

 ** _-Muy bien, ¿Qué tal tú?-_**

 ** _-Oh bueno. Yo extrañando al chico con el que estoy saliendo- y ora vez se me paró el corazón ¿No tenías otra persona a quien contárselo? Ya te estaba olvidando y llegas otra vez._**

 ** _-Tengo que decirte algo-_**

 ** _-Dime-_**

 ** _-Mejor más tarde por que es una platica larga y tranquila, ahorita estoy en la playa y hay mucho descontrol-_**

En serio que esa noche estuve esperando un mensaje y me dormí soñando que me decías que me querías. ¿Ilógico no crees?.

 _ **Muchas gracias. Por que efectivamente lo estoy viendo ahora. No te das cuenta o no lo sabías.**_

 _ **Aunque fue hace muuucho tiempo. A veces cuando me siento decaída o no enciende mi luz interna, leo el mensaje que mandaste y puedo calmar eso. Leer que alguien pensaba que yo era genial se siente bien.**_

Tuve que leerlo más de dos veces para poder creérmelo. No me lo creía en verdad. De algo había servido eso que me daba tanta vergüenza.

Te conteste algo tonto y al día siguiente me arrepentí por que te envíe algo mucho mejor. Otra vez y con la canción "eres tú" me hiciste llorar una vez más.

 _ **De nada.**_

 _ **No entiendo por que dices cuando estas decaído, no te imagino así, eres de las pocas personas que imagino así por que cuando estoy triste yo te imagino así una persona feliz y quiero ser como tú. Aunque si, ya pasó mucho tiempo, sigo pensando igual.**_

 ** _-No te lo había dicho pero en la primaria y secundaría sufría de ansiedad, en la preparatoria nunca me pasó pero ahora en la universidad otra vez me esta pasando- Al leerte me dolió, por que no estaré ahí para ayudarte, estará alguien más._**

Y tengo miedo, Íden, tengo miedo por que crecerás y ya no amarás como en la secundaria o preparatoria, tu amor será diferente. Será maduro.

Ya no durarás 2 meses, no se cuanto tiempo.

Y yo te mantendré las puertas de mi corazón hasta que pueda o hasta que no llegue alguien más.

-Nacchi ¿Te gusta el pay?-

-No me digas así Honoka- y ella ríe por que no me dejará de decir así.

-Oye Honoka, ¿Te gustan las estrellas?- y la mirada viene a mi, penetrante como aquella vez en cuarto semestre.

* * *

¡Déjame morir en paz Carlos!

¿Alguien? :(


End file.
